


Just Business

by reizend



Series: Business [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizend/pseuds/reizend
Summary: Tommy Shelby is convinced it's just business.***Mature for language, nudity, and sexual implications. Based off of an OTP Prompt; the first time your OTP slept together. Takes place prior to season 3 of Peaky Blinders.





	

Tommy lay nude, under a worn blanket, staring blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling. He’d tried not to sleep too much; he knew the nightmares would strike him and feared they would wake his partner. He had dozed off for almost an hour before the nightmares had him sitting upright in the hardly known bed. Luckily, however, his partner stayed asleep despite the heavy panting and vigorous movement.  
  
He rolled on his side and looked over the nude baker laying next to him. In an attempt to show decency, he shared a bit more of the blanket to cover the man. Alfie was snoring –  _had been_ snoringall night. Snoring was annoying, normally. But when Tommy looked at Alfie’s calm face, he couldn’t help but forgive him for his disruptive sleeping habit. He reached forward and gently pried an empty rum bottle from Alfie’s hand.  
  
Once he got it free, he held it, drawing it closer to his chest as he focused his gaze on the other man. He grazed over the blurry memories from merely hours before.  
  
_How had they gotten here?_  
  
_One too many drinks, no doubt,_ he thought.  
  
_How did I let this happen?_  
  
_I wanted it to happen. He wanted it to happen._  
  
_What did it mean?_  
  
_Nothing. It’s just sex,_  his brow furrowed subtly as the thought crossed him.  
  
Tommy’s light eyes stared at the man, watching a small bit of drool make its way out of his mouth and onto his beard. His eyes followed the bone structure of the other’s face, tracing the lines of practically every hair. It was a nice change, to see Alfie so calm and serene. It was different, but nice. Without reason, Tommy reached a hand forward and gently ran a finger down the scar in the man’s beard. As he reached the end, where the scar met his chin, he quickly drew his hand back and stared in confusion.  
  
_What am I doing?_  
  
_It was nothing. Habit. That’s it._  
  
After mentally preparing himself, Tommy took a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. He attempted to quietly and seamlessly roll out of the bed. He placed the empty rum bottle against the pillow he had been using and quietly began to dig through the mess of Alfie’s bedroom floor in attempts to find his own clothing. Minutes after he began, he finally pulled on his pants and turned around, facing the man on the bed again.  
  
He was still snoring. He still looked peaceful. Unlike most of his sexual endeavors, Tommy wanted to sit down and watch him sleep.  
  
_Was it fondness? Was it admiration?_  
  
_No._  
  
It couldn’t be. Men didn’t engage in relationships like that with other men. It was simply unacceptable.  
  
But he couldn’t stop watching Alfie’s face. When his eyes did wander, they only went so far as to admire the tattoos and lines on his body. His eyes traced every muscle with each of Alfie’s inhales.  
  
_Stop, stop,_  he thought, shaking his head to draw his attention away.  _Just leave._

  
He turned his back to Alfie again and resumed his search for the rest of his clothes. His mind was so busy racing, trying to convince him to stop looking at the other man, he failed to notice the lack of snoring.  
  
“What’re you doing,” Alfie’s groggy and rough voice came. It was followed by a loud groan as the tattooed baker stretched his body.  
  
“Leaving,” Tommy responded, turning around to face Alfie again.  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“I’ve got to get home, I’ve got more business –”  
  
“Business, business, business – mate, you’re not a two cent whore. It’s not even dawn yet.”  
  
“It’s a long ride.”  
  
“Fuck off, come here.” Alfie waved a hand, gesturing for Tommy to join him again on the bed.  
  
Tommy stared for a moment and sighed. It couldn't hurt to oblige to Alfie’s demand. He sat on the bed and averted his gaze from the other’s body.  
  
“What’s that, eh? You don’t want to talk to me, now?”  
  
“No, Alfie. I’d like to leave.”  
  
“You didn’t want to leave last night – you remember what you said? I mean, we were both fucking drunk but  _I_ remember –”  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“It was a good fucking time, wasn’t it?”  
  
“I suppose, as far as sex with a man goes.”  
  
“Fuck off, you said it was the best fuck you had in a while.”  
  
“I was drunk, Alfie. Everything is better when you’re drunk.”  
  
“So what was it, eh? A  _business transaction_  for you? Tommy fucking Shelby, the businessman of the century! Fucks his business partners and carries on his way – is that it?”  
  
Tommy paused.  _No,_ he thought. “Yes,” he said.  
  
“Alright, so all that fuck-talk –“   
  
“That’s all it was, Alfie. Fuck-talk.”  
  
“It was _fucking_ romantic, mate.”  
  
“It sounded like you needed encouragement.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Goodbye, then –“ Tommy happily rose from his spot, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips but not quite there.  
  
“No, no, don’t go nowhere,” Alfie ushered him back down and Tommy obliged, again. “If this  _is_  a business transaction, right, it’s over when the sun’s highest, yeah? That’s  _my_  fucking rule.”  
  
“Alfie, I need to get back to Birmingham as quickly as –“  
  
“Fuck you, alright, the _transaction_ ain’t over ‘til it’s over.”   
  
Tommy sighed, defeated but also somewhat impressed at Alfie’s tenacity. With a nod, he took the bottle off of his pillow and forced it back to Alfie’s hands. He lay down in the bed again, this time with his trousers on. “Alright, it’s not over until it’s over.”  
  
“Good,” Alfie’s remark was quick and authoritative. “Now fuck you, go back to sleep.”  
  
Opposed to how they slept before, Alfie lay on his back, dropped the empty bottle on the floor and pulled Tommy close to him. He forced the other to lay his head on his bare chest and quickly pressed his bearded lips aggressively on the top of Tommy’s head.  
  
Tommy took comfort in spooning he was forced into. His own pale, chilled skin pressed against the warmth of Alfie’s made him feel safe. Something he’d never felt with all the women he’d been with. The scent of the other man wasn’t off-putting, but it wasn’t exactly like smelling roses. It was unique and masculine. Tommy kept the side of his face pressed against Alfie’s chest and listened to the man’s heart beat.  
  
While he was focused on the unique things about Alfie, the baker began to snore again. First, it was soft. Then, the longer he stayed asleep, the louder it got. It didn’t bother Tommy. He was more worried what would happen if he fell asleep again. Against his will, his eyelids were getting heavy as the rhythmic patterns of Alfie’s heart beat began to drown out the snoring. Almost instinctively, he draped his arm over Alfie’s abdomen and felt the desperate need for sleep crashing over him, even if it were only to last for a few minutes.


End file.
